<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Quite All I Wanted For Christmas by electrictoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935570">Not Quite All I Wanted For Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrictoes/pseuds/electrictoes'>electrictoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, M/M, Not Canon Compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:24:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrictoes/pseuds/electrictoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is a time for... sharing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Quite All I Wanted For Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbetaed, because it's <em>Christmas Ev</em><em>e. </em>Have an absolutely awesome Christmas everyone, rock it out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class=""><b>Title: </b>Not Quite All I Wanted For Christmas<br/>
<b>Pairings:</b> Jack/Ianto.<b><br/>
Rating:</b> PG-13 <b><br/>
Spoilers:</b> This isn't in any way COE compliant, but there are character spoilers for it.<br/>
<b>Disclaimer:</b> I don't own Torchwood. Anything you recognise is the property of the BBC.<br/>
<b>Summary: </b>Christmas is a time for... sharing.<br/>
<strong>Author's Notes:</strong>Unbetaed, because it's <em>Christmas Ev</em><em>e. </em>Have an absolutely awesome Christmas everyone, rock it out.</p><p>
  <a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a>
</p><p class="">Jack’s feet were <i>freezing</i> when he slipped into bed behind Ianto. The younger man shifted across the bed slightly, avoiding contact, but Jack just followed him, an arm winding around his waist. “Sorry,” he whispered, “Didn’t mean to wake you.”</p><p class="">“You’re cold,” Ianto said, but offered no other comment, letting Jack pull him closer.</p><p class="">“It’s Christmas,” Jack told him. “Has been for a few hours.”</p><p class="">Ianto rolled over, opening his eyes slightly. “Time’s it?”</p><p class="">“Half three.”</p><p class="">“Witching hour,” Ianto frowned, moving his head to Jack’s chest and closing his eyes again.</p><p class="">“Mm,” Jack murmured, his fingers trailing through the hair at the nape of Ianto’s neck. “Merry Christmas, Ianto.”</p><p class="">“Merry bloody Christmas,” Ianto muttered. “Wake me up at a reasonable time.”</p><p class="">“Christmas isn’t for sleeping in. Shall we see if Santa’s been?”</p><p class="">Ianto opened an eye and looked up at Jack. “Strange man prowling around my house in the middle of the night? You make it sound like that’s an unusual occurrence.”</p><p class="">Jack laughed and prodded him just below his ribs. “What time shall I set the alarm for?”</p><p class="">“Don’t even <i>think</i> about setting an alarm for Christmas morning.”</p><p class="">“But-”</p><p class="">“I am sleeping, Jack Harkness, I am sleeping until I’ve had enough of sleeping. Got it? In fact; that can be your Christmas present to me. Let me sleep and sleep and sleep. And then, when I’m done sleeping, we can have as much Christmas sex as you want.”</p><p class="">Jack gaped at Ianto. His head had returned to Jack’s chest, his eyes were closed and he looked very determined to get some sleep. Jack sighed and closed his eyes, mumbling into the darkness. “I wasn’t angling for Christmas sex,” he said, frowning.</p><p class="">Ianto didn’t respond, but his levelled breathing filled the silence.</p><p class="">“And I’ve already got you a real Christmas present,” he muttered to his sleeping partner. Knowing he was fighting a losing battle, he closed his eyes and surprised himself by sleeping well into Christmas morning.</p><p class=""></p><p> </p><p class="">They awoke a little before eleven, to the sound of Jack’s mobile ringing. Ianto swore at him as Jack slid out of the bed and padded, naked, across the room. His protests died quickly in his mouth when his own phone began to ring and he hauled himself out of the bedroom to answer it.</p><p class="">Jack emerged from the bedroom, wearing trousers now, halfway through Ianto’s conversation with his sister and her family. Rhiannon had phoned to say Merry Christmas and had then given the phone to each of her children in turn so that they could thank their uncle for their presents before taking the phone back herself.</p><p class="">Jack sat beside Ianto on the sofa, winding an arm around his shoulders and leaning his head back against the sofa as Ianto did battle with Rhiannon down the phone.</p><p class="">“Come for dinner, Ianto, we’ve got plenty of food.”</p><p class="">Ianto rolled his eyes. “I’m fine Rhiannon, I’ve got plans.”</p><p class="">“It’s Christmas, Ianto. You should be with your family.”</p><p class="">“I’m not on my own, Rhiannon.”</p><p class="">“You with a girl?”</p><p class="">“No,” Ianto protested, reaching over to slip his hand into Jack’s. It wasn’t a lie, and Rhiannon would never ask him if he was with a man. “I’m just... I’m with friends,” he said, squeezing Jack’s hand.</p><p class="">Jack smiled lazily and pressed a kiss to the side of Ianto’s head.</p><p class="">“Friends more important than family now are they?”</p><p class="">“No, Rhiannon, that’s not what I’m saying.” He sighed. Time to full on lie now. “Look, I would come round, but I’m not even in Cardiff.”</p><p class="">He held his breath. Rhiannon would assume he was in London, with friends from before Lisa. She might even assume he was with Lisa’s family and didn’t want to tell her. (They had invited him, just as they had the year before, but accepting their invitation would have felt more than just wrong.)</p><p class="">“Bollocks,” Rhiannon responded. Ianto frowned and Jack fiddled with his fingers.</p><p class="">“What?”</p><p class="">“Johnny saw you going home last night. If you got back to yours after ten there’s no way you’re in London or wherever now. What are you hiding?”</p><p class="">Ianto sighed. “You got Johnny spying on me now?”</p><p class="">“No.” Rhiannon’s tone was clipped. “If you don’t want to spend time with us, that’s fine, just suck it up and tell me.”</p><p class="">“Rhiannon, it’s not that. I just... I’m with someone and I don’t want-”</p><p class="">Before Ianto could protest any further Jack had plucked the phone from his hands. Ianto hissed his name as Jack lifted the phone to his ear.</p><p class="">“Rhiannon?”</p><p class="">“Who’s that?”</p><p class="">“Jack Harkness.” He paused. “I’m Ianto’s...” he glanced at the younger man. “I’m seeing Ianto.”</p><p class="">Ianto did not need for his ear to be anywhere near Jack’s to hear Rhiannon’s shout of surprise. Ianto threw Jack a dark look, but Jack just sent a smile back at him.</p><p class="">“Listen, what time are you doing dinner for?”</p><p class="">“What are you... uh... two. Two o’clock.”</p><p class="">Jack glanced at the clock on the TV, reached over to squeeze Ianto’s knee, and then turned his attention back to the phone. “He’ll be there.”</p><p class="">“On his own?” Rhiannon asked.</p><p class="">“Well, that depends on him,” Jack told her and handed the phone back to his lover.</p><p class="">“Rhiannon?” Ianto asked, suddenly feeling like his entire life was beyond his control.</p><p class="">“I... well, you could’ve said something.”</p><p class="">“I didn’t expected he’d just announce it.” He shot Jack another dark look.</p><p class="">“We’ll see the pair of you at two then, will we?”</p><p class="">“I... suppose so.” Ianto told her and listened as she said goodbye before hanging up and rounding on Jack. “What did you do that for?”</p><p class="">Jack took Ianto’s hand in his again. “Because you’re young, and family’s important,” he sighed. “I’ve had so many families, Ianto, and every time I’ve screwed it up. I won’t let you do the same thing.”</p><p class="">“It’s my choice, Jack. It’s my choice to visit my sister and it’s my choice whether or not I tell her I’m...” he waved a hand helplessly ,“in a... relationship with a man. With you.”</p><p class="">Jack sighed. “Just listen? Just for a second?”</p><p class="">Ianto nodded and watched Jack carefully.</p><p class="">“I was going to tell you today anyway but... not quite like this.” He kept a tight hold on Ianto’s hand. “I’m... yesterday, I wasn’t in North Wales.”</p><p class="">Ianto frowned. Jack had disappeared after lunchtime, telling Ianto and Gwen that he had something small to deal with in the north of the country and that they should head home already. When he hadn’t arrived home until the small hours, Ianto had just assumed the something small had become something bigger.</p><p class="">“Where were you then?”</p><p class="">“I was in England.” He shrugged. “I was visiting... someone.”</p><p class="">Ianto swallowed. “Who?”</p><p class="">Jack kissed him before he answered, it was a forceful kiss, almost desperate, as though he was afraid of what would happen after he answered the question. Ianto ran scenarios through his head, fearing the worst. Jack pulled back and took a deep breath before speaking. “My daughter.”</p><p class="">“Your... you have.... you-”</p><p class="">Jack put a hand on his shoulder, looking right at Ianto, into his eyes, and Ianto knew how important this was too Jack, how much it meant. “I have a daughter. And... and a grandson.”</p><p class="">Ianto’s eyes went wide. His throat was dry and he couldn’t find any words to respond with.</p><p class="">“I don’t see her often, and I had to fight hard to get her to let me visit yesterday. If I wasn’t with you today, I’d be alone. She... she’s not my biggest fan.” He sighed. “So you see why I don’t want you to give up time with your family because of me? I screwed up with Alice – that’s her name, Alice – and now I don’t really have a family. But you, your family wants you around. You should take them up on that.”</p><p class="">“They want you around too, Jack,” Ianto said, finding his voice and reaching out for Jack’s hand. “And I do. I want you around. I don’t want to spend Christmas without you.”</p><p class="">Jack’s face filled with relief and he kissed Ianto again, less forceful this time. Slower, more patient, loving. When theybroke apart Jack gave him a small smile. “I’m sorry. Merry Christmas?”</p><p class="">Ianto gave him a chaste kiss. “Well, family fuck ups is what Christmas is all about, right?”</p><p class="">Jack laughed. “Maybe.”</p><p class="">“We’d better get dressed then, if you’ve subjected us to an afternoon at my sister’s.”</p><p class="">Jack nodded and Ianto made his way towards the bedroom. Ianto turned to him in the doorway. “If you’re quick, we might have time for some of that Christmas sex I promised last night.”</p><p class="">Jack was on his feet in seconds and his lips were pressed to Ianto’s neck less than a minute later. Ianto sighed at the contact. “Ianto,” he whispered, “Is this okay?”</p><p class="">Ianto knew he wasn’t referring to the sex, Christmas or otherwise. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow,” he said, “but... it’s okay enough that I don’t want to celebrate Christmas without you there.”</p><p class="">He moved from the doorway and into the bedroom, letting Jack follow him towards the bed. This wasn’t quite the way he had envisioned Christmas morning going, but... there was Jack, which was all he’d really been after for Christmas, and there was an overly complicated family situation, which shouldn’t have been unexpected... so he would just have to run with it, and save all the complicated stuff for Boxing Day.</p><p>
  <a id="cutid1-end" name="cutid1-end"></a>
</p><p class=""> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>